


Realm of the Dead

by Adina



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Humor, Plot - I reread often, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adina/pseuds/Adina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It worked for Luthien, right? A drabble, 100 words long including title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The elf's low, sorrowful song rang through the chamber, echoing from the rock-walled caverns of Mandos in doleful harmony.

"Si osreviam pihen-eredh toss," he sang as if his heart would break.  
"Pihen-eredh toss,  
pihen-eredh toss.  
Si osreviam pihen-eredh toss  
na minuial!"

When he would have started the next verse Namo, lord of Mandos, cracked. "All right!" he shouted. "Go! See if I care!"

Legolas smiled as he entered the door marked, "Dwarves only." He knew it would work in time, as it had worked for Luthien. Three weeks of singing was a small price to pay to see Gimli again.

 

(Please see next chapter for translation.)


	2. A drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It worked for Luthien, right? A drabble, 100 words long including title

For those who don't want to struggle through translating Sindarin for themselves, here is a word-for-word retranslation of Legolas's song, the original words of which should be familiar to most English-speakers.

Here/now we around-fly (the) juicy-seed bush,  
juicy-seed bush,  
juicy-seed bush.  
Here/now we around-fly (the) juicy-seed bush  
at the time of fading stars

Or, more loosely:

Here we go 'round the mulberry bush,  
mulberry bush,  
mulberry bush.  
Here we go 'round the mulberry bush,  
so early in the morning.


End file.
